La Vie Est Un Grand Huit
by MademoiselleEtincelle
Summary: Parfois dans la vie, ce sont les petits moments qui font les grandes histoires. Pour Ron Weasley, ce sont huit moments qui feront de sa vie le plus beaux des récits... même s'il ne s'en rappellera pas toujours. Mais après tout, ce sont les risques du métier : vivre pleinement sa vie implique quelques effets indésirables.
1. Chapitre 1

**LA VIE EST UN GRAND HUIT**

_**Chapitre Un **_

La musique était la plus forte possible. Elle vrillait les tympans, elle faisait battre les cœurs et, mieux que cela, elle le faisait vivre. Il est vrai que certaines personnes auraient eu tendance à dire l'inverse, que cette musique, loin d'être agréable, était un vrai calvaire pour les oreilles et qu'il fallait mieux éteindre ça au plus vite mais, pour lui, elle était synonyme de bonheur. Depuis tout petit, et ceci peu de monde le savait, il adorait la musique. Il raffolait des nombreux sons enivrants qu'elle avait à offrir, ainsi que des différentes sensations qu'elle lui procurait. A ses yeux, il s'agissait là d'une des plus belles formes de magie car, grâce à elle, il avait la chance de voyager à la minute même où il décidait d'appuyer sur le bouton « On ». Emporté par les notes mélodieuses, il pouvait refaire le monde à sa façon, sans que rien ni personne ne l'en empêche ou ne lui dise qu'il prenait ses rêves pour la réalité. Oui, pour lui, la musique était sa sirène, et pour rien au monde il ne cesserait de l'écouter. Au Terrier pourtant, sa famille n'avait pas pour habitude d'écouter quoi que ce soit qui y ressemblait, loin de là. Au contraire, ils étaient tellement nombreux à la maison que les bruits seuls des enfants courant et criant dans la maison suffisaient à emplir le foyer d'un doux son de cacophonie. Souvent, il s'étonnait tout seul à arriver à supporter les plus hauts volumes mais en fait, il avait tendance à oublier qu'il avait grandi dans une bassecour, là où le bruit régnait comme maître.

Ce soir, rien n'était différent de la vie à la maison, s'il réfléchissait bien. Il regarda autour de lui, dans un moment de lucidité. Des gens, beaucoup de gens. Du bruit, énormément de bruit, venant de personnes cherchant toutes à parler les unes au-dessus des autres. Une fille rousse de cinquième année criant sur un garçon en dernière année parce qu'il avait renversé sa boisson sur son chemisier préféré. Non vraiment, seule la musique distinguait l'endroit où il se trouvait de son chez-soi. A moins que…

Ron ! Je te resserre ?

Euh, non mer-

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, cette dernière légèrement trouble, soit dit en passant, Seamus Finnigan lui versait déjà une énième dose d'il ne savait quel alcool dans son verre. Le rouquin jeta un œil dans son gobelet et soupira. L'odeur lui piquait les narines, et c'était peu dire. Non, il n'y avait définitivement pas _ça_, à la maison. D'ailleurs, il pensa que si sa mère le voyait, il serait probablement déjà mort. A cette pensée, l'image de sa chère et tendre maman lui traversa l'esprit, comme si elle se trouvait devant ses yeux, et il but une grande gorgée pour la faire disparaître. « Ronald Weasley ! L'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète ? Attends de voir quand tu rentres à la maison ! » Sa voix stridente reconnaissable entre mille résonna à travers la musique, s'insinuant en lui. Il reprit une deuxième gorgée. Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal, tout compte fait.

Ronald Weasley !

Il sursauta. Non, c'était impossible. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ! Se préparant au pire, il se retourna néanmoins afin de faire face à une mort certaine. Il tenta tout de même de garder une expression neutre, afin qu'elle ne voie pas l'étendue des dégâts que l'alcool avait fait sur lui, et il se dit ironiquement qu'il devait avoir l'air bien fin. Mais en pivotant sur ses talons, essayant misérablement de garder l'équilibre, il fut surpris de voir une tête blonde plutôt qu'une tête rousse… et un peu grise, mais ça jamais il ne l'avouerait à sa mère.

Lavande ?

Sa voix était terriblement pâteuse, et comme s'il n'avait pas assez honte comme ça, il émit un petit gloussement au son qu'elle rendit. On aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait fourré une patate chaude dans la bouche et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

Non c'est le Pape ! A qui est-ce que tu t'attendais, mon chou ? T'es vraiment amoché toi, et pas qu'un peu… T'es au courant qu'il y a cours demain, tout de même ? J'ai hâte de voir la tête du Professeur Rogue quand il va voir que t'as la gueule de bois.

Elle rigola à son tour, son rire volant haut dans les airs et retombant dans la foule de jeunes sorciers, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses cheveux ressemblaient étrangement à du foin. Oui, voilà. Du foin ondulé. Il ricana. Il n'avait jamais vu de foin ondulé auparavant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer d'en parler dans un de ses devoirs, à l'occasion. Sans doute que le Professeur Chourave serait surprise de constater que tout compte fait, il n'était pas si bête et que lui aussi avait des connaissances en herbologie. Il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur la chevelure de son amie il avait étrangement envie de la toucher, juste pour savoir s'ils étaient doux. Avaient-ils la même texture que le foin ? Cela le démangeait de savoir.

C'est qui Pape ? fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à sortir de sa bouche. Était-ce un nouvel élève dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler ?

Lavande esquissa un sourire, l'air dubitative et presque inquiète.

Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi pété… Fais voir tes yeux ? elle lui saisit doucement le visage, et il sourit au contact de ses longs doigts fins sur sa peau. Ça faisait du bien, lui qui avait l'impression de prendre feu à chaque gorgée. Il n'était pas trop sûr, mais il lui sembla qu'elle inspecta ses pupilles.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? maugréa-t-il.

Il tenta de s'extirper de son emprise. Il n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. De plus, il avait horreur qu'on s'occupe de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'avait plus six ans, et il était très bien capable de se débrouiller seul.

Je regarde si t'as pas fumé, ça ne se voit pas ?

Ça va pas la tête ? Et puis quoi encore, j'suis pas un junky…

Oh ça va, tu serais pas le premier ni le dernier ! elle s'esclaffa. Et puis…, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur au coin des lèvres, si jamais tu sais où je peux m'en procurer moi aussi… Je ne serais pas contre un petit tête-à-tête pour qu'on s'en grille une.

Il plissa les yeux. Non pas parce qu'il trouvait la situation louche, mais plutôt parce que le monde tanguait autour de lui. Il avait un petit peu de mal à saisir toutes les informations qu'on lui envoyait en ce moment même. S'il avait été un peu plus sobre, peut-être aurait-il été capable de mieux gérer la situation. Là, s'il comprenait bien, Lavande lui faisait du rentre dedans. Intéressant. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Lavande était très gentille comme fille, et surtout très attirante, c'était indéniable, surtout avec pas mal d'alcool dans le sang. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir ce genre de relation avec elle. Après tout…

Il tourna les yeux en direction des tables dans un coin de la pièce. La personne qu'il cherchait était bien là, assise toute seule, les mains sur les oreilles pour empêcher la musique de la déconcentrer de son livre. Il sourit imperceptiblement. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'embêtait à se concentrer ainsi lui savait que rien ne pouvait pas la détourner de son sujet d'attention. En plus, elle avait les cheveux adéquats pour lui servir de casque-bouclier. De nouveau il ricana à cette idée. Après six ans avec elle, il la connaissait presque par cœur. Mais à cette pensée, son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt, le laissant avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Ils avaient beau se connaître depuis six ans, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille. Non, c'était en réalité tout le contraire. Ils ne faisaient que de se disputer, et parfois même très fort. Si fort que lorsque l'on entendait crier dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, l'on savait immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. « Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Ronald Weasley ! » « Et toi une vieille morue ! » Ce n'était pas souvent très beau à entendre, il voulait bien le reconnaître, mais eux au moins arrivaient à briser le verre de La Grosse Dame, malheureusement. Ils se chamaillaient énormément, c'était un fait avéré, et pourtant…

Il tourna la tête en direction de Lavande. Elle se tenait devant lui, lui souriant bêtement. Ça pour être belle, elle l'était. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et se demanda pourquoi de tels yeux bleus ne pouvaient le faire chavirer totalement. Ils étaient rassurants pourtant, bien plus rassurants que ceux froids et souvent colériques de son amie de toujours. Son regard parcouru son visage ses traits étaient avenants et sympathiques. Il ne savait si c'était sous l'effet de l'alcool ou non, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils l'appelaient. « Viens Ron, » lui disaient-ils. « Viens un peu plus près. » Mais un seul coup d'œil un peu plus au sud lui confirma qu'il avait très envie de venir plus près, en effet. Il tenta de résister, mais l'homme était faible, après tout. Tout le monde le savait.

J'ai pas trop envie de fumer, lui dit-il en essayant de garder une voix digne de ce nom, mais si ca te tente on peut aller danser ?

oOo

Il ne savait pas trop si cela était possible, mais la musique était encore plus forte qu'auparavant. Son taux d'alcool dans le sang aussi, d'ailleurs. Autour de lui, tout le monde dansait. Peut-être un peu trop même, parce que devant lui Lavande se trémoussait d'une manière très sensuelle. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là il appréciait sentir son corps aux belles formes contre le sien, il appréciait sentir sa peau chaude contre la sienne, ainsi que chaque centimètre carré de son anatomie, mais ce qu'il lui plaisait moins était les regards choqués et légèrement dégoutés de ses amis. Il grimaça. Bien sûr, il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait, mais pas assez pour se ressaisir et stopper l'énorme erreur qu'il était en train de commettre.

Lavande le saisit par le cou et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne. Il grimaça encore plus, mais il espéra que cela ne se voyait pas trop. Après réflexion, il se dit qu'avec les lumières tamisées il n'y avait aucune chance. D'autres couples dansaient autour d'eux, tout aussi sensuellement. Il vit un garçon de septième année mettre une main aux fesses d'une fille du même âge que lui, et ce n'était apparemment pas pour lui déplaire. Elle colla ses hanches contre celles du garçon et reprit de plus belle sa danse effrénée. Pour faire bonne mesure, Ron glissa tout de même sa main dans le creux des reins de sa partenaire, et un immense sourire de la part de Lavande lui fit comprendre que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Ou du moins, la bonne chose à faire pour elle. Car derrière eux, Harry semblait sur le point de faire une syncope. Mais à ce compte-là, peut-être que Ron aussi. Il fixa intensément son ami binoclard, dans l'espoir qu'il vienne à son secours. Tout d'abord, celui-ci n'eut pas l'air de comprendre. Pire encore, il lui sembla qu'il cru que Ron lui souriait. Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils, et il était sur le point de tourner les talons, exaspéré au plus haut point, quand un signe au-dessus de l'épaule de Lavande de la part de Ron le ravisa. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement par-dessus la tête blonde de son amie. Il était parfaitement conscient que passer des bras de Lavande à ceux d'Harry ne serait pas indolore, mais il fut tout de même soulagé à l'idée de mettre fin à cette erreur monumentale. Il n'osait même pas imaginer tous les châtiments que ses amis allaient lui infliger. Le temps d'un instant, il pensa à Hermione, et se surprit à ressentir de l'inquiétude quant au fait si elle l'avait vu danser avec Lavande ou non. Si tel était le cas, c'en était fini de leur amitié, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Son inquiétude commençait tout juste à évoluer en une angoisse saisissante quand il se rappela qu'après tout, elle l'avait bien cherché. Pourquoi accepter de venir à une telle fête, qui plus est clandestine, en refusant de s'amuser et en sachant pertinemment que s'ils se faisaient prendre c'en était fini de leur scolarité à Poudlard ? Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il était ami avec une telle fille ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'inviter à danser. Oui vraiment, tant pis pour elle. Si elle voulait restée coincée comme une vieille grand-mère du siècle dernier, ce n'était pas son problème.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit une tête brune arriver comme une furie dans sa direction. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Lav-, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais sa partenaire ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Ooh j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! C'est tellement mignon !

Sa voix stridente lui vrilla les tympans, et il du se retenir de faire la grimace. Pourquoi les filles se sentaient-elles obligées de parler comme des nunuches à chaque fois ? Cela devenait réellement agaçant. Il baissa sa tête pour être plus près de son oreille. Cette fille était vraiment petite, jamais il n'avait vu une telle chose.

Lavande, je dois y aller-

On s'éclate, hein ! Oh ! J'adore cette musique ! Viens plus près, qu'on danse encore !

Non Lavande, je dois-

Ron !

Le rouquin releva la tête quand il entendit son nom. Son sauveur était là.

Oh Merlin soit loué ! Harry, je t'aime !

Ouais, ouais. Tu me remercieras plus tard, pour l'instant faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

Et avec ceci, son meilleur ami l'entraîna loin de la foule dansante et à l'abri des regards. Ron serra les dents sous la poigne firme de son ami. Quand était-il devenu aussi musclé ? Harry s'arrêta près du bar, et Ron tendit la main vers un verre qui avait été posé là. Une tape sur son bras l'empêcha de s'en saisir.

Hé ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix était plus pâteuse qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et il se fit peur tout seul. Non pas parce qu'il redoutait la gueule de bois ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre-là, mais plutôt parce qu'il savait pertinemment que cela voulait dire double dose de sermon.

Je t'empêche de boire ! T'as vu la gueule que t'as, tu ferais peur à un troll.

Harry l'incendia du regard. Ron devait admettre, il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami comme cela avec n'importe lequel de ses amis.

Ow, tu mâches pas tes mots toi…

Tant mieux, ça t'apprendra face de crapaud. Tu pues l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde !

Oh t'exagères…

Pour faire bonne mesure, Ron tenta de s'asseoir dignement sur l'un des tabourets disposés à côté d'eux, mais il évalua mal la distance qui l'y séparait et failli tomber à la renverse. Harry le saisit juste à temps par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne tombe misérablement.

Tu disais ?

Oh ça va, hein.

Harry souffla, et un moment de silence entre les deux amis passa. Ron avait horriblement mal à la tête, mais il essaya tout de même de le cacher, de peur de se faire encore plus incendier. Et puis merde, il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un gamin de six ans !

Peut-être parce que tu te comportes comme un gamin de six ans, justement ?

Ron releva la tête, les yeux ronds comme des bavboules. Il avait dit ça à voix haute ? Le regard semi-amusé d'Harry lui confirma son hypothèse, et il passa sa main sur son visage pour se cacher.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, râla-t-il. Tout le monde s'amuse et moi, on m'engueule…

Si tu avais voulu continuer à « t'amuser », tu ne m'aurais pas appelé.

Difficile de profiter avec la tête que vous tiriez tous…

Une fois de plus, Harry fit une drôle de tête. Visiblement, quelque chose le dérangeait, et Ron aurait parié n'importe quoi qu'il savait ce qu'il allait dire.

En même temps, Harry dit d'une voix traînante, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de comment l'aborder, tu ne voyais pas comment tu dansais. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais m'auto-amnésié.

Quoi ? Ron ricana, semi-conscient de ce qu'il disait.

Ça va, je sais pas comment on dit mais tu m'as compris !

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, sans que Ron ne sache quoi faire ou quoi dire. Était-il supposé s'excuser ? Devait-il une quelconque explication à son ami ? Il voyait déjà le tableau : « Hé mec, si j'ai dansé avec Lavande tout à l'heure, c'est parce que je voulais faire enrager Hermione. Ah, et puis parce qu'elle a un corps à tomber par terre, aussi. » Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que cela passe sans pépin. En revanche, la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il avait une furieuse envie de se coucher. Là, tout de suite, maintenant. La musique lui tapait désormais sur les nerfs et les gens l'exaspéraient. Par la barbe de Merlin, c'était donc ça d'être bourré ? Il détestait cette sensation, et ce n'était sûrement pas demain la veille qu'il recommencerait. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête qu'il devait tirer en ce moment même. Comme lui avait si bien dit Harry, cela ne devait pas être très beau à voir.

Hé, Harry.

Non, je n'empêcherai pas Ginny de tout raconter à ta mère. D'un parce que tu l'auras mérité, et de deux parce que j'ai très envie de rigoler.

Va te faire, Harry. Non, je me demandais si… enfin tu sais, si…

Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots, et il douta que cela soit à cause de l'alcool.

Si ?

Est-ce que tu penses qu'Hermione m'a vu ? Enfin, tu sais, avec-

Oui.

Quoi ? Non.

Si, elle t'a vu.

T'es pas sérieux…

Il avait tort, tout à l'heure, quand il pensait que c'était sa mère qui allait mettre fin à ses jours. Loin d'une tête rousse et grisonnante enragée, c'était une crinière de lionne qui allait lui asséner le coup fatal. Il sentait déjà son cœur battre plus fort sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

Enfin Ron, tout le monde t'a vu, espèce de crétin ! Harry gronda à voix basse. Si des gens aussi bourrés que les jumelles Parvati t'ont vu, tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce qu'Hermione, qui n'a presque rien bu de la soirée, ne remarque rien.

Elle va m'assassiner… dit-il en plongeant sa tête entre ses mains.

Et pas qu'un peu, si tu veux mon avis.

Harry leva le menton en direction des tables situés dans le coin de la pièce et désigna Hermione. Celle-ci avait fermé son livre, et regardait maintenant fixement le mur en face d'elle, comme si elle voulait y percer un énorme trou. Ron fit la grimace. Ce n'était pas bon signe, pas bon signe du tout. Quand elle faisait cela, cela voulait soit dire qu'elle était contrariée à cause d'un devoir qu'elle jugeait trop difficile, soit que quelqu'un l'avait blessé. Dans le cas présent, Ron doutait qu'il s'agisse de la première option. Il était cuit.

Du coup…, Harry le regarda, est-ce qu'on peut dire que les carottes sont cuites ? Enfin tu sais, parce que t'es roux, et les carottes c'est-

Mais merde quoi ! C'est quand même pas de ma faute !

Non non, c'est sûr ! son ami s'empressa de le rassurer. Je rigolais, c'était une blague. Ce serait plutôt la faute de tes parents, puisque c'est eux qui sont roux à la ba-

C'est elle qui n'a pas voulu aller danser avec moi, d'abord ! continua Ron, loin d'écouter un seul mot des bêtises que racontait son ami. Je lui ai gentiment proposé de venir s'amuser avec moi, et _Madame_ a dit non ! Non mais sérieux, c'est pas parce qu'elle est coincée comme des toilettes que je dois m'emmerder moi aussi !

Sa voix était plus aigüe que d'habitude, et il peinait à garder les yeux grand ouverts.

Coincée comme… Hein ?

Ça va, je sais pas comment on dit mais tu m'as compris ! Pour qui elle se prend, d'abord. Si elle croit que je vais aller ramper vers elle…

Harry le regarda, dubitatif. Ron avait sans doute l'air en ce moment même d'un poivrot habitué à faire les fermetures de bar, mais il s'en moquait. Il avait besoin de laisser échapper la vapeur qui lui montait à la tête.

C'est pas elle qui a dû essuyer un râteau, d'abord…

Du coin de l'œil, Ron vit qu'Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

_D'abord_, Harry prit la parole, je pense que tu devrais faire profil bas et aller t'excuser.

Mais-

_Et ensuite_, il continua, tu devrais essayer de te mettre à sa place. Tu sais bien que ce genre de fête n'est pas ce qu'elle préfère, et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a refusé une danse avec toi qu'il fallait l'offenser comme tu l'as fait. Pour te dire, même _moi_ j'ai été offusqué. Il marqua une pause. J'en ai encore des frissons.

Ron ouvrit grand la bouche, visiblement choqué. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver :

Moi, l'offenser ? Non mais tu plaisantes ! C'est la meilleure celle-là ! De quel côté es-tu, Harry ?

Ce dernier souffla, complètement désabusé. Mais Ron pensa que si quelqu'un devait être désabusé, c'était bien lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas céder au moindre des caprices de Madame.

Oh arrête un peu, Harry le réprimanda. Si tu me disais plutôt comment tu lui as demandé de venir danser ?

Pardon ?

Tu m'as bien entendu.

Je sais plus moi…, Ron fit mine de réfléchir. Je crois que je lui ai dit quelque chose du genre « Tu viens danser ? » et puis c'est tout.

Harry secoua la tête, et Ron fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Et puis c'est tout ? C'est ça que t'appelles « gentiment proposer de venir s'amuser avec toi » ?

Bah oui, Ron insista. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise d'autre ? « Hermione, veux-tu venir danser avec moi ? »

Harry ouvrit grand les bras et tourna les mains vers le ciel, comme pour dire « Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? ».

Bah oui, imbécile ! Hermione a raison, ce que tu peux être stupide des fois Ronald.

Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris…

Ron grommela sous sa barbe. Il en avait marre de cette soirée. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer à Poudlard et en finir. Et dire qu'il allait encore devoir s'excuser. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, voilà tout. Cela lui servira de leçon, à l'avenir. Le grand rouquin se leva péniblement de son tabouret, et regarda misérablement son ami à lunettes.

Si je reviens pas… Je te lègue mon échiquier favori, tu sais où il est.

Merci frère. Et bon courage pour affronter le boss.

Ron n'était pas sûr, mais il aurait juré avoir entendu Harry ricaner quand il partit. Lui avait plutôt envie de pleurer.

oOo

Désormais, c'était sûr, la musique était assourdissante, la tête lui tournait et il avait une terrible envie de vomir. Les quelques sorciers et sorcières qui restaient avaient pour la plupart cessé de danser, et étaient soit avachis dans des chaises ou effondrés par terre. Ron se félicita de ne pas avoir fini comme cela, et se demanda si cela jouerait en sa faveur auprès d'Hermione. Sûrement pas, vu la tête qu'elle tirait. Ses joues étaient incroyablement roses et, si cela était possible, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Elle avait l'air exténué, et Ron se demanda ce qu'elle faisait encore ici, de toute manière.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il sentait de plus en plus tous ses sens qui étaient en alerte. « L'instinct de survie », pensa-t-il. Mais aussi, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle, il sentait quelque chose de différent au fond de ses entrailles. Quelque chose qu'il qualifierait de doux et chaud. C'était agréable, mais également légèrement perturbant. Il pensa tout d'abord à tous les verres de bièraubeurre et autres alcools qu'il avait ingurgités, mais se ravisa. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Comment se faisait-il qu'il avait à la fois peur et hâte d'être à ses côtés à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle ? Ce qui était sûr en tout cas, c'était que cette fille, tout à fait différente de toutes les autres qu'il connaissait, était un réel mystère pour Ronald Weasley, un mystère qui ne risquait pas de s'élucider de sitôt.

Alors qu'il approchait de son but, il essaya tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa démarche. Il était bien conscient que tituber devant Hermione n'arrangerait pas son cas, loin de là, alors il fit un effort. Mais là encore, il le fit quelque peu à contre cœur. Qui aurait envie de faire des efforts pour quelqu'un qui pouvait se montrer aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison ? Pas lui en tout cas, mais pourtant il était là, pour elle. S'il avait été sobre, jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose.

Il arriva finalement près de sa table. Le moment fatidique était enfin là. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et dit d'une voix qu'il espéra virile :

Hermione.

Mais dès que sa voix s'échappa de ses lèvres, il regretta aussitôt d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Lui-même pouvait sentir qu'il empestait l'alcool, et sa voix passait des aigus aux graves sans aucune logique et à une vitesse affolante. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche dans un moment de panique, mais la retira aussitôt. Pas besoin d'avoir l'air encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Hermione leva lentement la tête vers lui, et seul un regard assassin croisa le sien. Il déglutit. Non, Ronald Weasley n'était pas encore couché.

Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il d'une plus petite voix que tout à l'heure, dans l'espoir de cacher l'étendue des dégâts de sa corde vocale.

Elle ne lui répondit rien, et il prit cela pour un oui. Il s'avança alors vers la chaise à côté d'elle et s'assit, non sans difficulté. Hermione ne releva pas, et il laissa échapper un souffle. Il ne chercha pas tout de suite à s'expliquer, ni à parler du tout, en fait. Cela aurait été une grossière erreur de procéder ainsi. Non, Ron avait l'habitude. Avec Hermione, il fallait tout d'abord tâter le terrain, la tester, afin de voir si elle était encline à discuter. Poliment, bien évidemment. En fait, Ron jugea qu'avec elle il était préférable de la brosser dans le sens du poil.

Ça va, toi ?

Autre regard assassin, plus venimeux cette fois. Ses yeux bruns brulaient d'une lueur ardente, comme si quelqu'un y avait allumé un puissant feu que personne ne pouvait éteindre. Ron espéra du moins qu'il serait capable de le maîtriser. Il n'avait aucune envie de prendre feu. Mais ses chances d'y parvenir étaient maigres, surtout avec il ne savait combien de grammes d'alcool coulant dans ses veines. Le rouquin retenta sa chance.

Il est bien ton livre ?

Il se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il dû boire tant de verres ? Comme si c'était difficile de dire non à Seamus Finnigan ! Il essaya tant bien que mal de fixer son regard sur la couverture du bouquin que tenait son amie dans les mains, mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait arrêter de loucher. Cela ne faisait qu'empirer son mal de crâne, en plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui restait muette. Cette fois, son regard était baissé et ses cheveux cachaient une partie de son visage. A cette vue, il eu la terrible envie de les repousser délicatement afin de regarder ses jolies pommettes roses. Il fut étonné de penser cela, alors qu'il y avait à peine quelques minutes il ne pouvait la dépeindre que comme une affreuse harpie dévoreuse d'âme. La vie était étrange parfois, vraiment étrange. Il réessaya, cette fois-ci encore moins convaincu de sa réussite.

Allez Mione, murmura-t-il, en grande partie parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de parler plus fort. S'il le faisait, il était persuadé qu'il vomirait. Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour le restant de ta vie, non ?

Une ou deux secondes de silence s'écoula et enfin la petite brunette prit la parole. D'une voix basse, lasse et en colère, elle murmura à son tour :

Ah tu crois ça ?

Ah, enfin une réponse ! s'enthousiasma son ami, ravi qu'elle ne l'ait pas déjà trucidé.

Il rigola, et il vit qu'elle se retint de sourire. C'était bon signe. Presque trop facile, mais c'était bon signe. Bien évidemment, il la savait beaucoup trop fière pour faire le premier pas ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble, alors il prit sur lui et continua.

Je… ne sais pas trop quoi dire, en fait.

Ne dis rien, vraiment ça vaut mieux.

A ceci, Ron déchanta très vite. Malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il s'était comporté comme un imbécile, il ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir quand même. Après tout, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle lui reprochait de s'être amusé, bon sang. Avec Lavande Brown, certes, mais tout de même.

Tu ne peux quand même pas m'en vouloir parce que je me suis amusé-

Avec la belle et douce Lavande ? cracha-t-elle, sa voix emplie de venin. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, Ronald Weasley.

Merci, rétorqua-t-il tout aussi agacé qu'elle ne l'était, on me l'a assez fait comprendre ce soir, crois-moi.

Aucun des deux ne continua, Hermione se contentant de le fusiller du regard avant de secouer la tête et de souffler. Elle croisa les bras par-dessus sa poitrine, visiblement contrariée.

Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça, dit Ron dans un souffle, à peine audible.

Quoi ?

Au ton de sa voix, Ron comprit qu'elle était surprise. Elle resta interdite, mais peu importait. Cela lui aura au moins permis de capter son attention. Il poursuivit, malgré la tête qui lui tournait.

Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, parce que… parce que…

Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait pris possession de son esprit et contrôlait désormais ses moindres faits et gestes. C'était comme s'il était devenu qu'un simple et vulgaire spectateur de sa vie, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la maîtriser. D'habitude, il arrivait pourtant à se contrôler, mais ce soir était une autre paire de manche. Avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu quelques heures plus tôt, il ressentait l'irrépressible envie de lui avouer ses moindres pensées. C'était inhabituel pour lui, et cela lui faisait peur.

Il lança un coup d'œil à son amie et vit qu'elle le fixait intensément, son regard inquisiteur et désireux de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire. Néanmoins, elle gardait tout de même un aspect froid et inaccessible, et il se surprit à l'admirer pour ça. Seule elle en était capable, et il s'était toujours demandé comment elle réussissait à y parvenir. Il repoussa ses pensées et les mit de côté pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à dire.

Parce que j'ai toujours l'impression que nous ne sommes que de simples étrangers et…

Il déglutit. Il ne voulait pas dire ce qui lui brulait les lèvres. Non, il ne voulait pas du tout. « Par Merlin, que quelqu'un m'aide, maintenant ! »

… et je ne veux pas qu'on soit de simples étrangers, Mione.

Sa voix était aussi légère que le vent lui-même, et aussi imperceptible que l'air. En résumé, il pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas entendu ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire. Mais apparemment, Merlin en décida autrement, à en juger par l'expression d'incompréhension et de gêne que la brunette lui rendit.

Quant à moi, commença-t-elle par dire lentement, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que tu veux dire par là.

Son regard se colla sur elle, paniqué, puis déguerpit de son visage aussi vite qu'il n'était venu. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fort. Qu'était-il supposé répondre ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Son visage le brûlait, et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. C'était un vrai cauchemar, vraiment. Il finit par choisir l'option de facilité.

Tu sais quoi ? Lai- Laisse tomber, c'est rien.

Il fit un geste de la main pour lui montrer que c'était insignifiant, et qu'elle ne devrait pas y accorder beaucoup d'importance. Il pensa que c'était suffisant pour lui faire oublier, mais Hermione avait d'autres idées en tête.

Non, insista-t-elle, tu vas me dire ce que tu entends par là, parce que d'un, je déteste ne pas savoir quelque chose, et de deux je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en état de discuter avec moi, _Ronald Weasley_.

Des yeux bruns rencontrèrent des yeux bleus, et Ron savait qu'ils ne les lâcheraient pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient obtenus ce qu'ils désiraient. Soupirant d'une façon très dramatique, il prit son courage à deux mains.

Je ne veux pas que toi et moi on soit… des étrangers, parce que je veux dire, j'aime bien comme on est, et je ne voudrais pas que cela change, enfin si pourquoi pas... Enfin non, non j'aime bien comme on est mais tu vois-

Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, Ron ?

Si lui était paniqué, elle le semblait encore plus. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? Il aurait dû se taire. En fait non, il n'aurait jamais dû aller la voir du tout. Il aurait dû se douter que cela se retournerait contre lui. « Je ne pensais pas que ce serait de cette manière », pensa-t-il, désespéré.

N-Non mais vraiment, glapit-il d'une petite voix qui lui était inconnue. Depuis quand bégayait-il, d'abord ? Laisse tomber, j'te jure c'est rien, c'est juste l'alcool, j'ai-

Beaucoup trop bu ? railla Hermione. Oui j'avais cru remarquer, merci Ron. Maintenant tu me dis ce que tu entends par là ou je m'énerve !

Sa voix était montée d'une octave, et il trouva cela incroyablement sexy. Il adorait quand elle se mettait en colère. « Tu dérailles mon pauvre gars », il se réprimanda lui-même.

Ah parce que tu ne l'es pas déjà ? il rigola.

C'était fini, il se sentait déjà partir. Il n'était plus maître de ses paroles et il commençait déjà à regretter chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à finir ses phrases, et c'était le signe qu'il avait beaucoup trop profité du bar. Le regard qu'elle lui lança fut assez pour lui faire baisser les yeux.

Non mais, comprends-moi, je t'aime beaucoup, enfin pas comme ça, enfin si-

Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle avait fait un bond dans son siège, et ses yeux en disait long sur ce qu'elle en pensait. « Mais quel imbécile ! ». Il se gifla mentalement. C'était officiel, il se détestait.

Non ! Je ne t'aime pas, mais je t'apprécie… beaucoup ?

Hermione resta figée sur place. Il crut qu'elle allait le gifler, ou pire encore le laisser là comme un idiot, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il vit un léger sourire naître aux coins de ses lèvres. Ron fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Ah oui ?

Sa voix était douce, presque moqueuse. Il cligna des yeux.

… Oui ?

Son sourire moqueur s'agrandit et elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Ron savait. Il était désormais devenu sa proie et rien ne pouvait l'aider à se défaire de ses filets. Il était à sa merci. Bizarrement, il aimait cela.

Et pourquoi ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

Parce que tu es… tu es…

Hermione leva un sourcil, innocemment.

Parce que tu es d-drôle, et-et intelligente…

Et c'est tout ?

Il fuit son regard, presque instinctivement. C'était trop dur pour lui, s'il se faisait prendre au piège par ses yeux il n'en sortirait jamais vivant, il en était sûr et certain.

Et puis tu b-belle aussi, enfin je veux dire tu n'es pas horrible à regarder, enfin-

Hermione éclata de rire, visiblement amusé. Il vit le rose lui monter aux joues serait-il possible qu'elle soit gênée par ce qu'il venait de dire, et que cela lui ait plu ?

Oh, merci ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'amusement très clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ça avant, je me trompe ?

Non, enfin oui, enfin non. Oh et puis tu sais quoi Hermione ? Merde, voilà.

Il décida de mettre sa tête dans sa main et tourna le visage de l'autre côté, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir. Elle l'emmerdait avec ses questions, d'abord. Est-ce qu'il la mettait dans l'embarras lui ? Non, eh bien voilà. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

J'ai quand même une dernière chose à dire, insista-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils face à son manque de délicatesse.

Oui ? s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

« Pas si vite, idiot ! » se reprit-il immédiatement.

Pourquoi danser avec Lavande comme tu l'as fait et venir me dire tout cela après ?

Là où lui était hésitant et inquiet dans sa façon de parler et d'agir, elle n'hésita pas un instant à être franche et directe, ses yeux bruns rivés sur lui. Elle l'intimidait, en quelque sorte. Mais il aimait ça. C'était comme qui dirait une puissance charmante, envoûtante.

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

J'sais pas. Probablement à cause de l'alcool. Sûrement que j'aurais tout oublié d'ici demain.

Il haussa les épaules, alors que tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était de garder son regard fixé sur son visage. Il aura au moins réussi à contrôler cela, c'était déjà pas mal.

Elle sembla déçue de sa réponse, mais cette impression fut fugace. Ron n'eut même pas le temps de l'analyser qu'elle était déjà partie. Hermione le regarda et soupira, l'air contemplative. Finalement, elle dit :

On devrait rentrer, il se fait tard. Et il est hors de question que je te ramène à Poudlard à l'aube, j'ai cours _moi_.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et pris son sac. Une fois mis sur l'épaule, elle le regarda avec impatience.

Alors ? Tu te dépêches ?

Oui, oui.

Il se leva lui aussi, en titubant légèrement, et la suivit jusqu'à la porte de la taverne, laquelle avait amicalement accepté d'accueillir les « quelques » élèves de Poudlard pour leur fête. Il regarda derrière lui. Il ne restait plus que Dean et Seamus, livrés à eux-mêmes pour se charger de nettoyer la salle que les sorciers avaient saccagés. Ron se félicita d'être ivre, tout compte fait.

Une fois dehors dans le froid glacial, une question lui revint à l'esprit.

Mione ? appela-t-il.

Au son de sa voix, Hermione se retourna, ses cheveux dignes de ceux d'Hagrid volant autour d'elle. Elle avait déjà serré son gros manteau noir autour de son menu corps, et seul une partie de son visage était visible à travers son écharpe épaisse. Elle était belle. La scène avait quelque chose de magique aux yeux de Ron.

Je me demandais… Si tu ne voulais pas t'amuser ce soir, avec nous tous, pourquoi es-tu restée tout ce temps ?

La jeune sorcière sourit, un regard semi-exaspéré prenant possession de ses yeux.

Parce que qui t'aurait ramené, sinon ? dit-elle comme si cela était évident. Elle fit un geste circulaire de la main. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y a plus personne Ron.

Il regarda autour de lui. Hermione disait vrai, plus aucun élève ne se trouvait dans les environs. Sûrement avaient-ils eu peur de se faire prendre par Rusard si jamais ils rentraient trop tard. « Tout le monde, sauf Hermione », pensa-t-il, un sourire complice aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire plein de gratitude, elle était déjà dos à lui, marchant d'un pas déterminé en direction du château.

Allez, Ron ! lui cria-t-elle. J'ai pas toute la nuit, moi. Bouge-toi un peu.

Hé, mais attends-moi quand même ! J'te rappelle qu'il y en a qui voient trouble ici.

Oui eh bien, tu n'aurais pas dû autant boire, tant pis pour toi !

Sa voix commençait déjà à s'éloigner. Ron accéléra, amusé par son attitude.

Dépêche-toi ou je rentre sans toi !

Tu ne ferais jamais ça, rigola-t-il. Tu tiens trop à moi pour ça !

Ah tu crois ça ? Regarde-moi faire.

Et sur ce, la brunette s'en alla au pas de course, ce qui fit rire Ron. Mais au moment même où il réussit enfin à la rattraper, celle-ci se retourna brusquement, les yeux plissés et foudroyants.

Mais n'oublie quand même pas une chose, Ronald Weasley.

Son ton menaçant fit froncer les sourcils à Ron. Quoi encore ?

Je t'en veux toujours pour ce soir, et tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

Ron fit la grimace. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Rien n'était facile avec Hermione Granger.

* * *

**A/N**: **Ta-da ! Voilà une nouvelle histoire sur Harry Potter, et plus particulièrement mon personnage préféré, j'ai nommé Ron Weasley ! Dieu que je l'aime *.* Enfin, s'il vous plaît dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et surtout si vous avez aimé, cela me ferait très plaisir et m'encouragerait à écrire encore plus ! :) **

**Aussi, je tiens à préciser que les fanarts que j'ai utilisé pour réaliser ma couverture d'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai en effet trouvé ces magnifiques œuvres sur Google. **

**A bientôt, **

**ME**


	2. Chapitre 2

**LA VIE EST UN GRAND HUIT**

_**Chapitre deux**_

La salle commune des Gryffondors était vide de tout élève à cette heure avancée de la nuit. C'était tout à l'avantage de Ron Weasley, élève de Gryffondor à l'école pour sorciers Poudlard. Lui qui désirait du calme et faire dans la discrétion, il était servi. Il descendit lentement et silencieusement les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons, vêtu de son pyjama rouge et or. Il l'avait mis quelques heures plus tôt pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses amis, sachant pertinemment que s'il ne le faisait pas, il aurait eu le droit à une multitude de questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas voulu répondre. Par exemple, si Dean ou encore Seamus lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait encore habillé et qu'il avait répondu « Je voudrais travailler encore un peu », cela ne serait absolument pas passé. Après tout, après six ans à Poudlard et à côtoyer les gens, Ronald Weasley s'était forgé une réputation, et pas des meilleures. Non, cela valait mieux pour lui qu'il fasse dans la discrétion, vraiment. C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait enfilé sa tenue de nuit en même temps que les autres garçons du dortoir, et qu'il était parti se coucher à l'heure habituelle. Il s'était glissé sous les couvertures, avait souhaité bonne nuit à Harry, faisant mine d'essayer de dormir, et avait patiemment attendu que tous les autres garçons aient sombré dans les bras de morphée pour s'éclipser discrètement.

En arrivant sur le palier de la salle commune, il s'assura que personne n'était là pour le surprendre. Aucun élève n'était présent : tout le monde était couché. Devant lui, au fond de la pièce, un petit feu crépitait dans la cheminée, plongeant la salle dans une douce lumière rougeâtre. Aux murs, tous les tableaux étaient plongés dans un sommeil profond, ne faisant guère attention au rouquin qui se dirigeait maintenant vers l'un des sofas disposés devant la cheminée. Ron s'y installa, soufflant longuement. Il voulut poser ses pieds sur la petite table basse juste devant lui, mais une immense pile de livres et de feuilles volantes l'en empêcha. « Foutu Hermione et ses foutus devoirs », pensa-t-il non sans amertume. Pourquoi devait-elle laisser ses cours traîner partout ? Même lui faisait attention à ne rien laisser derrière pour éviter que quiconque ne soit dérangé à cause de lui. « Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis bordélique. » Il les repoussa du pied, sans se soucier le moins du monde que la brunette puisse le sermonner le lendemain. Elle pourrait toujours essayer, il n'écouterait pas de toute manière, comme à son habitude. Par Merlin, elle pourrait débouler à l'instant même aussi furieuse qu'un vieux troll qu'il n'y ferait même pas attention. Non, il avait beaucoup trop de soucis à l'esprit pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit actuellement. En premier lieu, il avait ses examens qui occupaient la majeure partie de ses pensées. Il était tellement obsédé par ces derniers qu'il mangeait à peine, et ceci tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Il s'étonnait lui-même, et avait même été jusqu'à insister auprès de Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle lui fasse un examen complet. Celle-ci avait refusé, naturellement, et lui avait ri au nez avant de le renvoyer en cours. Ce n'était pas une période facile pour Ron et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était réellement stressé à propos de ses notes. Il avait peur, c'était indéniable. Qu'allait-il faire s'il ne réussissait pas ses examens ? C'était essentiel pour lui, voire presque vital. Il ne pouvait se permettre de les rater, lui qui n'avait déjà pas beaucoup d'idée quant à ce qu'il allait faire en sortant de Poudlard… A cet instant précis, il rêva d'être Hermione. Cela aussi ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais il l'enviait réellement. Tout semblait lui réussir à cette fille, tandis que lui, il avait beau trimé, il n'y avait rien à faire : il était nul, tout simplement. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait, il échouait. Quand il était petit, il se souvint qu'il avait essayé de faire pousser une plante pour sa mère. C'était sa préférée, il le savait, et y avait donc mis tout son cœur et sa volonté. Il avait mis les graines dans un petit pot en plastique, et avait patiemment attendu que celles-ci se mettent à pousser. Il avait arrosé le petit pot tous les jours, et juste au moment où des petites pousses avaient commencé à germer, ces dernières avaient brusquement cessé de pousser. Il avait été déçu, incroyablement déçu et, même si sa mère l'avait quand même infiniment remercié à coups de gros bisous, il avait été extrêmement triste ce jour-là.

Ron soupira. Il n'avait aucune chance de réussir ses examens. Mais si encore il n'y avait que cela qui le préoccupait, peut-être pourrait-il se concentrer pleinement sur ses cours. Mais au lieu de cela, il avait une satané blonde écervelée qui lui collait aux basques, et qui refusait de le laisser tranquille. Lavande Brown le suivait partout où il allait, comme un petit chien éperdument amoureux de son maître. C'en était presque pitoyable. Ron était pourtant d'une nature gentille mais là, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Elle lui ruinait sa vie. Dès qu'il était sur le point de passer un bon moment avec ses amis, soit pour aller faire une partie de Quidditch ou bien aller à Pré-au-lard, elle surgissait de nulle part et se scotchait à lui comme une sangsue, l'obligeant ainsi à passer du temps avec elle. Quand il essayait de lui dire non, elle ne voulait rien entendre, et faisait semblant de s'intéresser à autre chose, si bien qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de se plier à ses quatre volontés. Elle l'épuisait, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et Hermione, oh Hermione. Lavande ruinait toutes ses chances avec elle, il en était bien conscient. A chaque fois que les trois Gryffondors étaient dans la même salle, sa meilleure amie ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer d'affreux regards à la petite blondinette, qui faisait semblant de les ignorer en souriant encore plus bêtement à Ron. Ce dernier pourtant avait mille fois essayé de faire entendre raison à Hermione, lui assurant qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'elle, mais celle-ci le croyait à peine. C'était à peine si elle acceptait encore de traîner avec lui. Cela l'attristait réellement, et souvent il se demandait comment il pourrait bien faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Par Merlin, il ne savait même plus comment il avait fait pour se fourrer dans de tels draps. Il pensa vaguement que c'était à cause de la fête organisée à Pré-au-lard il y a quelque temps, mais il n'en était plus trop sûr.

Ron rejeta sa tête en arrière et glissa plus profondément dans le fauteuil rouge de Gryffondor. Sa tête allait exploser, il en était sûr. Il était sur le point d'opiner du chef, le sommeil le gagnant, lorsque tout à coup, la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici à une telle heure lui revint en tête. Il aurait préféré ne pas y penser du tout car, aussitôt, l'angoisse monta en lui comme un feu brûlant et sembla le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il sentit ses intestins se contorsionner, et il crut qu'il allait vomir. Demain à cette heure-ci, il serait fixé mais, en attendant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser à propos du match de Quidditch qui l'attendait. Il blêmit en repensant à contre qui lui et son équipe allait jouer le lendemain. Les Serpentards étaient réputés pour leur férocité et leur horrible façon de combattre. Vicieux, violents et tricheurs, leur équipe en avait terrorisé plus d'un. Mais ce n'était pas ce pour quoi Ron angoissait le plus, loin de là. Non, ce qui le stressait lui, c'était sa manière de jouer à _lui_. Comme dans toutes choses, Ron était persuadé qu'il était nul et qu'il ne valait rien. Il avait peur de faire perdre son équipe et de devenir la risée de toute l'école. Cela l'angoissait tellement qu'il en faisait des cauchemars, la nuit. Il se réveillait souvent en sursaut et plein de sueur, sa respiration incroyablement haletante. Il en avait parlé plusieurs fois à Harry, et celui-ci avait bien sûr tenté de le rassurer à chaque fois, mais rien n'y faisait. Ron était terrorisé. Après tout, c'était facile pour Harry de dire cela, il était capitaine de l'équipe ! Cela impliquait donc qu'il était le meilleur, et que lui n'avait pas de se souci à se faire sur la qualité de son jeu. Ron se mit à l'envier, lui aussi. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être aussi simple pour lui ? Il avait pensé à ne pas se présenter dans les vestiaires, le jour du match, mais il s'était dit que cela aurait été alors pire que tout. Il aurait pu dire au revoir à sa réputation, ainsi qu'à son amour-propre. Non, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, alors il avait pensé à autre chose.

Ron sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique. Il sourit. S'il était fier au moins d'une chose, c'était bien d'elle, sa baguette. Bien qu'il l'ait changé durant sa deuxième année, il en était follement amoureux. Elle lui allait comme un gant, et il ne pouvait jamais s'en séparer. De temps en temps, il aimait lancer quelques sorts idiots, comme par exemple en faire jaillir des étincelles multicolores, ou bien encore faire apparaître des bulles. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais le chat d'Hermione, Pattenrond, adorait courir après elles. Il devenait fou à chaque fois, et cela faisait rire Ron. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas s'en servir pour conjurer des sorts inutiles. Ce n'était sans doute pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, mais il ne pouvait penser à une autre solution actuellement, quelle qu'elle soit. Se préparant à murmurer l'incantation, il dit :

Accio Brandy.

Et aussitôt, une bouteille de cognac se mit à dévaler les escaliers dans les airs, venant progressivement jusqu'à lui. Quand elle lui atterrit enfin dans les mains, il reformula de nouveau l'incantation et cette fois ordonna :

Accio verre.

Ce dernier apparu de la même façon que la bouteille d'alcool, et Ron esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il savait en effet que c'était la chose la moins intelligente à faire, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Tout ce qui lui importait en ce moment même, c'était de se donner du courage pour le match qui l'attendait demain et oublier toutes ses angoisses. Il entreprit alors de se verser un large verre de cet alcool brun, et en but une longue gorgée. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et il ferma les yeux. C'était infecte, vraiment. Il se demanda qui avait apporté ceci dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et finit par se dire que c'était sûrement Fred et George. Il se dit également qu'il devrait penser à les remercier, un de ces jours. Ron termina ce qui lui restait dans le verre d'une traite, et s'en resservit un autre, encore plus grand cette fois. Il était parti pour une longue nuit, c'était certain.

oOo

Ron en était au moins à son quatrième verre de cognac lorsqu'il crut entendre des pas venant des escaliers derrière lui. Il cligna des yeux et se frotta le visage, tentant vainement de se redresser du fauteuil dans lequel il était misérablement avachi. Il eut à peine le temps de se dire qu'il serait peut-être plus judicieux de cacher la bouteille et le verre lorsqu'une boule d'énergie débarqua devant lui, une masse volumineuse et brune lui obstruant la vue.

Ronald Weasley ! s'écria à demi-voix Hermione. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches à une heure pa- Oh mon Dieu ! Elle plaqua ses mains contre la bouche, visiblement choquée. Ne me dis pas que tu…

Mione…, murmura Ron, à moitié conscient. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

Sa voix était terriblement bancale, s'il osait dire. Il avait du mal à formuler ses phrases, et encore plus à prononcer les mots. Apparemment, l'alcool avait fait plus de dégâts qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Tu te fiches de moi ? le réprimanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Elle avait le regard furieux. Tu me demandes pourquoi moi je ne dors pas, alors que toi tu te bourres la gueule ?

Elle secoua la tête, comme dégoûtée. Puis son regard se tourna sur la table basse, sur laquelle elle vit les grands pieds du rouquin écraser ses affaires. Elle devint encore plus rouge de colère.

Et ce sont mes devoirs que tu es en train d'abîmer là, je te signale !

Elle poussa violement ses jambes et cela le fit glisser encore plus du fauteuil. Il était sûr qu'il avait l'air d'une loque, pire encore que la fois où il s'était mine à la soirée des Parvati. Pourtant ce soir, il n'avait pas bu tant que ça.

Oui bah, t'avais qu'à mieux ranger tes affaires aussi, tenta-t-il d'argumenter.

Non mais, tu fais pitié mon pauvre ami.

Ah parce que je suis ton ami maintenant ? railla Ron. Je sais pas, tu m'adresses à peine la parole, ces derniers temps. Et puis d'abord, arrête de me faire la morale comme ça là, je me passerais de tes commentaires !

Il avait terriblement mal à la tête, mais c'était à prévoir. Il ferma les yeux un instant, dans l'espoir que ce dernier disparaisse. Mais avec Hermione qui fulminait à ses côtés, c'était pratiquement impossible.

Non mais Ron ! protesta la jeune fille. Tu me parles autrement, s'il te plaît !

Oui, _maman_, cracha-t-il au visage de son amie.

C'était fou comment avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang, il pouvait devenir hargneux. Il n'aimait pas le Ron qu'il était en ce moment, mais il n'avait pas la force de lutter. Cela faisait du bien de se laisser sombrer, de temps en temps. Oui, un bien fou. Ne plus se soucier de quoi que ce soit ou de n'importe qui, pas même lui. Il pourrait en devenir accro, se dit-il. Eut-il été moins ivre, sans doute aurait-il pensé qu'il devrait sans doute essayer cette technique avec Lavande. Lavande. A cette pensée, il eut envie de reboire une gorgée, juste pour la chasser de son esprit. Mais deux fines et délicates mains plaquées sur sa poitrine l'en empêchèrent, et il grommela en guise de protestation.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang Hermione !

Celle-ci tentait tant bien que mal de l'allonger sur le divan, mais il était beaucoup trop lourd pour elle.

Si tu penses que je vais te laisser boire encore une goutte de plus, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, mon coco !

C'est quoi un coco…, fut la seule chose que réussit à marmonner le rouquin.

Il avait la tête qui lui tournait et une terrible envie de vomir ses tripes. Il avait froid, aussi, et sans doute frissonna-t-il parce qu'Hermione, dans toute sa bonté, fit apparaître une couverture qu'elle lui jeta au visage. Ron râla, se débattant avec le bout de tissu. Quand il eut enfin réussi à s'extirper de dessous le drap, il s'exclama :

Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini de m'emmerder comme ça, à la fin ? Fous-moi la paix, Hermione, _s'il te plaît_.

Sa voix se brisa à la fin, et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il s'effondra dans son fauteuil, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Il fallait que cela arrive juste devant elle, en plus. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était beaucoup trop de pression pour lui. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les agrippa violement. Cela lui fit tout d'abord du bien, et il eut l'impression d'avoir à nouveau les idées claires, mais très vite la douleur vint au pas de course, comme un rappel qu'il ne pouvait échapper à ce qui l'attendait, à ce qui lui était destiné depuis le début.

Sa tête toujours baissée, il ne put voir Hermione froncer les sourcils, complètement désemparée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Quand soudain il sentit une main délicate se poser sur son épaule, il releva lentement la tête, en gardant tout de même les yeux baissés. Il refusait qu'elle le voit dans cet état, il en était hors de question.

Ron, chuchota-t-elle, regarde-moi.

Non, il secoua la tête, comme un enfant en plein caprice.

Sa voix était basse, à peine audible et elle virait dans les aigus. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ferma alors fortement les yeux pour les dissimuler et secoua une nouvelle fois la tête pour se donner une contenance. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ?

Ron, répéta Hermione.

Il y avait une certaine compassion dans sa voix, comme si elle se souciait de lui. Mais cela était impossible, elle refusait de lui adresser le moindre mot depuis des jours, à part si elle y était obligée. Là, rien ne l'y forçait.

Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, Ron.

Sa voix était tellement douce, c'était comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Dans l'état où se trouvait le rouquin, cela lui fit du bien d'entendre une telle affection. Il ne se sentait plus aussi seul qu'il y avait quelques instants.

Hermione le saisit délicatement par les épaules, et il l'aida à le mettre sur le divan qui était juste à côté. Il se laissa tomber dedans, tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait à ses côtés, le tenant toujours par les épaules.

Tu es bien, là ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il leva la tête afin de la regarder de plus près. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était soudain si gentille avec lui. Il venait pourtant de lui dire de sacrées horreurs, et il savait par habitude qu'en général, elle ne se laissait jamais faire dans ces cas-là. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

Oui, ça va, merci.

Il souffla de nouveau. Il s'était mis dans une merde noire, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il sentait très bien que, dès demain matin, la gueule de bois lui monterait à la tête, et alors il serait cloué au lit. Ce n'était pas bon. Au mieux Harry le sermonnait méchamment, au pire il se faisait renvoyer de l'équipe. Si ce n'avait été pour sa réputation, il aurait souhaité la deuxième option.

Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas, maintenant ? quémanda Hermione.

Sa voix était toujours douce, mais un soupçon de fermeté se faisait entendre derrière sa gentillesse. Ron comprit qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de répondre.

J'ai peur, Hermione, j'ai affreusement peur…

En temps normal, jamais il n'aurait avoué une telle chose à quelqu'un, et encore moins à Hermione. Mais cette nuit, c'était différent. Son attitude protectrice, comme si elle se préoccupait réellement de son état, lui donna envie de se confier. Il en profita donc.

Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, demain…

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Forcément, Ron devait s'y attendre. Venant d'un fan de Quidditch, cela devait sûrement étonner.

Et pourquoi donc ?

Parce que.. Parce que...

Dis moi, Ron, l'encouragea son amie.

Celui-ci leva les yeux mais ne la regarda pas. Il serra dans ses mains la couverture posée sur ses genoux pour se donner du courage.

Je suis nul, Mione, vraiment trop nul…

De quoi ? Hermione s'étonna. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ?

Je suis une quiche au Quidditch ! J'ai aucune chance demain, je vais faire perdre l'équipe, c'est sûr ! se lamenta-t-il, désespéré.

Hermione renifla, comme pour se retenir de rigoler. A ceci, Ron la fusilla du regard, mais il vit sur son visage une expression totalement différente de ce qu'il attendait. Elle fronçait les sourcils et fixait un point au-dessus de son épaule.

Pourquoi tu ferais perdre ton équipe ? C'est complètement absurde, dit-elle.

Mais Hermione, tu ne vois pas que je n'ai aucun tal-

Non mais c'est vrai, insista cette dernière, tu n'es pas plus responsable du potentiel échec des Gryffondors qu'une quelconque autre personne. Réfléchis donc un peu, dit-elle avec un peu plus de fermeté. Vous êtes une équipe, et ce n'est pas la faute _d'un seul_ joueur si vous perdez. Je n'ai pas raison ?

Si mais-

Répond à ma question, le força Hermione, autoritaire. J'ai raison ou non ?

Ron souffla. Si seulement elle pouvait mettre de côté son désir de toujours vouloir avoir raison. Cependant, il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort, et qu'elle tenait là un bon argument. Forcé, Ron lui répondit.

Si, tu n'as pas tort. Mais Mione, il faut voir la vérité en face : je n'ai aucun talent.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas vital.

Et alors ? Ça arrive à tout le monde de pratiquer une activité sans avoir du talent, mais ça n'a jamais empêché qui que ce soit de faire ce qui leur plaisait, et d'exceller. Et Merlin sait que tu es fan de Quidditch, Ronald.

Le rouquin fit mine de réfléchir à ce que son amie venait tout juste de dire. Pourquoi lorsque quelqu'un tentait de le rassurer, c'était tout l'effet inverse ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Ron, reprit Hermione, plus doucement cette fois. Tu dois avoir plus confiance en toi, et tu verras qu'avec ça tout ira beaucoup mieux. Fais-moi confiance.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, et Ron lui rendit son geste. Tout était tellement plus agréable quand elle était là, à ses côtés. Il respira un bon coup. Son odeur, un léger parfum de fleurs, lui avait manqué. Il se détendit un peu. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison peut-être qu'il devrait essayer d'avoir un peu plus confiance en lui et ses capacités.

Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Vas-y, l'encouragea le rouquin, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre de sa part.

D'où te vient cette envie de toujours réussir, presque de te démarquer ?

Ron rigola et lui lança un regard en coin. Il n'y croyait pas ses oreilles. La situation était presque comique.

Je sais pas, sûrement parce qu'à force de te côtoyer toi et ton perfectionnisme, tu commences à déteindre sur moi ?

Hermione tira la langue en secouant la tête, exaspérée. Puis, son regard se glissa sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux, et sembla hésiter.

Non mais, je veux dire… Tu sembles toujours désireux de te faire remarquer, comme si tu avais besoin d'attention…

Et si c'était le cas ? lui retourna-t-il la question, haussant les sourcils dans sa direction.

Un silence s'ensuivit, dans lequel Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait ne pas comprendre.

Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens…

Hermione, Ron dit, la voix aussi ferme et l'air aussi sérieux qu'il le pouvait malgré l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines. Tu es une fille intelligente, de cela personne n'en doute, alors pourquoi tu te comportes comme quelqu'un sans cervelle ?

Je te demande pardon ?

Elle semblait offusquée, voire presque blessée. Voyant cela, Ron voulut se corriger.

Je veux dire, comprends-moi. Regarde-moi, regarde ma situation familiale et de qui je suis toujours entouré !

Je ne te suis pas, Ron…

Je suis le dernier garçon d'une fratrie de sept, et j'arrive juste avant une petite fille que ma mère désirait plus que tout au monde.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir là-dedans ? insista la brunette.

_Et en plus_, ajouta Ron, qui n'avait toujours pas fini, je suis obligé de vivre dans l'ombre du Survivant, l'Elu ! Impossible de faire ses preuves, quand ton meilleur ami est toujours le centre d'attention, celui avec qui l'on veut toujours être.

Ron…

Et pour finir, il y a toi, Hermione, la plus brillante élève de notre promotion, voire même de notre temps. Quoi que tu fasses, tout te réussit, c'est un fait. Tu n'échoues jamais, et grâce à cela, tu es respectée et adorée par tout le monde.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Ron ne voulait pas être méchant, il ne faisait qu'énoncer des faits. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, ils avaient toujours été là pour eux, autant ses amis que sa famille, et ils l'avaient toujours épaulé, toujours. Mais jamais il n'avait pu se défaire de ce sentiment qu'il avait, celui-là même qui, tard la nuit, lui murmurait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être aussi prodigieux que tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il expliqua ceci à sa meilleure amie, qui fut prise au dépourvu.

Ron, commença-t-elle par dire, hésitante. Je pense que c'est l'alcool qui te fait dire ça…

Elle avait l'air inquiète pour lui, et Ron ricana amèrement en voyant sa tête.

Je t'assure que non, Hermione. J'ai toujours ressenti ça, seulement j'ai préféré le garder pour moi, dans l'espoir que cette impression s'évanouisse un jour.

Il baissa les yeux, en même temps que le son de sa voix. Un ton triste s'était emparé de ses paroles, et il ressentit tout à coup un pincement au cœur. En réalité, il l'avait toujours gardé pour lui de peur de blesser ses proches mais, maintenant que c'était sorti, il avait peur que cela ne change quelque chose entre eux. Il leva timidement les yeux vers Hermione, qui le regardait intensément.

Ron, je suis désolée que tu penses cela, mais je t'assure que tout le monde t'apprécie à ta juste valeur, et jamais nous n'avons essayé de te comparer à qui que ce soit…

Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, s'il te plaît. Je sais tout ça, seulement c'est dur d'évoluer parmi une grande famille et des amis prodiges, sans pour autant trouver ce petit quelque chose en soi qui ferait toute la différence. Le désir de reconnaissance, comme tu dis, n'est pas un désir de puissance.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux suite à cela, Ron le regard perdu dans le vide, et Hermione les sourcils froncés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Cela aurait pu être gênant, mais c'était en fait tout le contraire. Ron se complut dans ce silence, qu'il accueillit comme un vieil ami. La tête lui tournait encore plus qu'auparavant, et il rêvait d'une bonne douche froide.

Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Je veux dire, pour le match de demain…

Ron hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, mais n'ajouta rien. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir tout dit, enfin.

J'ai une idée, dit-elle tout à coup. Et si on allait s'entraîner ?

Hein ?

Quelque chose lui échappait il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir tout à fait compris.

Tu m'as bien entendue, elle hocha la tête d'un geste rassurant. Si tu le souhaites, on peut aller s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Elle était tellement belle quand elle était sûre d'elle. Ron ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard se reposer un peu plus longtemps sur son visage. C'était plus fort que lui.

Mais Hermione, il fait nuit. Tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit-

Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en roulant des yeux, toujours souriante. Depuis quand l'interdit te repousse, Ronald Weasley ?

M'appelles pas comme ça, maugréa-t-il.

Alors c'est d'accord ?

Elle semblait si enthousiaste, cela lui aurait fait mal au cœur de lui dire non. Ce fut à son tour d'hausser les épaules.

Tu sembles oublier une dernière chose, tout de même…

Quoi donc ?

Ron se montra dans toute sa splendeur, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était à moitié saoul. Il n'était pas en mesure de jouer, même lui en était conscient. Il savait à peine ce qu'il disait, ce n'était sûrement pas pour aller s'amuser sur un balais volant. Hermione sembla comprendre, et elle se mit à rire. Ron lui fit mine de baisser d'un ton, s'assurant en même temps que personne ne se réveillait. S'ils se faisaient prendre comme cela, c'en était fini.

Mais ce n'est qu'un détail, ça ! Regarde moi faire.

La jeune sorcière sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et prononça une formule que Ron ne connaissait pas. A ce moment-là, elle dirigea sa baguette en direction de son ami et un jet jaune en sortit. Le rouquin sentit tout d'abord une drôle de sensation lui parcourir le corps, et son être tout entier sembla s'embraser. Il crut que son intestin ainsi que ses poumons allaient exploser, mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de cela, il sentit progressivement sa nausée disparaître, tout comme sa tête qui tournait. Il se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux, et il en fut ravi. Il leva vers Hermione des yeux étonnés.

Bon sang, Mione ! Comment t'as fait ça ?

Parfois ça sert de travailler en dehors des heures de cours, lui sourit-elle.

Le jeune sorcier baissa les yeux et se contempla, espérant y voir quelque chose de changé. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Mione, t'es géniale !

Je sais, je sais.

Les deux amis rigolèrent, heureux de s'être finalement retrouvés. Ron espéra de tout son cœur que cela allait rester comme cela désormais, et qu'Hermione comprendrait enfin qu'il ne voulait absolument rien de Lavande Brown. Maintenant qu'il avait recouvert ses esprits, il hésita à lui en parler. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche mais sa meilleure amie le devança.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On a un match de Quidditch à préparer !

Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ?

Il sourit à son air faussement exaspéré et se leva, suivi d'Hermione. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'attendait demain, mais quoi qu'il arrive, il décida que cette nuit resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire comme une des plus mémorables.

oOo

Hermione ?

Autour d'eux, la nuit régnait sur le terrain d'entraînement de Poudlard. Hermione avait bien sûr pensé à illuminer légèrement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver dans l'obscurité, mais la peur de se faire prendre par Rusard ou un des professeurs les avait tout de même rattrapés, et ils avaient jugé bon de faire profil bas. A leurs pieds, le set de jeu de Quidditch les attendait, tremblant légèrement et impatiemment.

En entendant son nom, la jeune fille répondit tant bien que mal.

Tu n'es pas censée… euh… détester voler ?

Son amie hocha affirmativement la tête mais refusa tout de même de décoller son regard du balai sur lequel elle était perchée. Elle semblait pire que mal à l'aise, et même sous le clair de lune, Ron pouvait très bien voir qu'elle était livide. Il s'en voulut d'avoir accepté. Il aurait dû se rappeler qu'Hermione avait le vertige. Quel idiot il faisait ! Les pieds fermement fixés au sol, il préféra garder ses mains non loin de sa taille, au cas où elle ne perde subitement l'équilibre. Il était si près, et la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux tellement inhabituelle pour lui, qu'il ne savait pas réellement comment réagir.

Si tu préfères on peut rentrer-

Non ! s'écria la brunette, osant finalement lever des yeux timides vers son ami. Tout va bien, je t'assure. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habituer. Tu comprends, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude.

Ron la regarda se stabiliser sur le manche en bois, tant bien que mal. Non sans émettre un léger cri lorsqu'elle prit enfin de l'altitude, elle finit par sourire à Ron, quoi qu'un peu à contre cœur.

Ça va aller ? voulut-il s'assurer.

Bien sûr. Maintenant, dépêche-toi de monter sur ton balai, qu'on s'entraîne. Enfin, que tu t'entraînes…

Ron se recula alors, gardant néanmoins toujours un œil sur la jeune sorcière. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'elle se blesse. S'étant assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien, il se tourna à son tour vers son balai fétiche, et monta promptement dessus. Il aima dès lors la sensation que cela lui procura. Prenant un peu d'altitude, mais pas trop quand même au cas où Hermione aurait besoin de lui, il prit le temps d'apprécier le doux vent nocturne lui caresser les cheveux, ainsi que la sensation de liberté qui le saisit immédiatement. Il se sentait libre, dès qu'il était sur son balai, et il ne pouvait imaginer une vie sans cela. Tel un oiseau sorti de sa cage, Ron volait jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Il sourit.

T'es prête, Mione ?

Son amie leva difficilement la tête dans sa direction, et lui sourit en guise de réponse. La pauvre petite était tellement terrorisée qu'elle ne pouvait prononcer un seul mot.

D'accord, tenta de la rassurer le rouquin. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va décoller en même temps, toi et moi, et tu vas recopier chacun de mes mouvements. Ça te va comme ça ?

Je crois bien, répondit Hermione.

Ron cala alors ses pieds contre les étriers de son balai, et fit signe à Hermione de faire de même. Celle-ci s'exécuta, non sans faire la grimace. A ceci, Ron ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, et sa meilleure amie le fusilla du regard. Il secoua la tête en guise d'excuse, incapable de prononcer un seul mot lui aussi. Lorsqu'il vit que son expression ne changeait guère, il se calma aussitôt, mais ne put réprimer le sourire en coin qui dansait sur ses lèvres. Il n'y pouvait rien, elle avait cet effet sur lui.

Bon, on y va ? râla la jeune femme, visiblement agacée.

A vos ordres, Princesse !

Le sorcier s'éleva alors subitement dans les airs, l'adrénaline montant en même temps en lui. Il la sentait couler dans ses veines, voyager dans son corps. C'était vraiment la plus belle des expériences. Il regarda en contre-bas, là où se trouvait la pauvre Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait pas fini de le fusiller du regard. Il lui sourit innocemment.

Bah quoi ? rigola-t-il. Tu m'avais l'air tellement impatiente de monter dans les airs, je n'ai fait que suivre tes ordres.

Te fous pas de moi, Ronald ! C'est pas drôle !

Oh je t'assure que si ! rétorqua l'intéressé.

Puis, voyant qu'elle paniquait réellement, il redescendit dans sa direction et lui tendit sa main.

Besoin d'aide ?

Elle fixa la main de son ami un moment, réfléchissant, puis finit par secouer la tête.

Non merci, je préfère garder mes deux mains pour moi, tu vois.

Comme tu voudras. Bon, une fois que tu as bien calé tes deux pieds, essaye de te pencher légèrement en avant, voilà, comme ça.

La brunette l'imita, et fit bien attention à sa position. Lorsque Ron vit qu'elle était prête, il lui sourit pour la rassurer.

Maintenant, incline légèrement le manche de ton balai vers le haut, comme ceci, et tu es prête.

Je ne suis pas sûre que-

Go ! s'écria Ron, se propulsant à toute vitesse dans les airs.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'Hermione se lança après lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il sentit une pointe de fierté lui traverser le cœur. Pour quelqu'un qui avait une peur terrible de la hauteur, elle semblait bien maîtriser ses craintes.

Une fois arrivée à ses côtés, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'auparavant, elle souffla comme pour décompresser.

Hermione ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, et Ron retenta sa chance.

Mione.

Il y eut un moment de pur silence, puis une petite voix se fit entendre.

Quoi ?

Tu peux décoller tes yeux de ces gradins, tu sais.

Non.

Et pourquoi ça ? demanda le rouquin, amusé au plus haut point.

Parce que si je le fais, je vais tomber.

Bien sûr que non.

Bien sûr que si.

Ron rigola sous sa barbe, pour éviter qu'elle ne l'entende. Cela n'aurait pas été intelligent de sa part, sinon. Elle était assez terrorisée comme cela.

Mais il va bien falloir que tu te déplaces, et donc que tu bouges ta tête. Tu es consciente de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Ron put entendre sa respiration saccadée. Soudain, sa peur d'il y a quelques minutes ressurgit, le frappant de plein fouet.

Mione, tu es sûre que ça va aller ? On peut rentrer si tu veux, je t'assure ça ne me dérange pas-

Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on en finisse le plus rapidement possible.

La voix de la jeune sorcière lui était inconnue, il devait bien l'admettre. Jamais il ne l'avait sentie aussi angoissée.

D'accord, je te promets qu'on fera vite. Juste le temps de quelques essais, c'est juré.

Hermione hocha la tête pour le remercier, et Ron alla se positionner vers les buts, là où était sa place.

Prête ? s'écria ce dernier, afin qu'elle l'entende distinctement.

Vas-y !

Ron sourit. Cela promettait.

oOo

C'est ça, Ron ! Tu y es presque !

Lorsque la balle arriva tout droit sur ce dernier, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Deux options s'offraient à lui : soit il esquivait et il s'en sortait sans aucune égratignure, mais auquel cas il faisait perdre son équipe, soit il prenait enfin son courage à deux mains et se saisissait de la balle qui arrivait comme une furie, et faisait alors gagner les Gryffondors. Ron n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. La balle était déjà sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de se dire que cela allait faire horriblement mal quand tout à coup, il sentit une lourde masse se bloquer entre ses deux mains. Il fut quelque projeté en arrière, et il émit un petit « ouf ! » sous l'effet de surprise. Il crut bien qu'il allait tomber de son balai, et Hermione aussi à en juger par son petit cri apeuré, mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de cela, il se sentit se stabiliser tout seul sur l'objet volant, et il baissa les yeux. Bien calé entre ses deux mains gantées, le souafle tremblait en même temps que Ron. Celui-ci sourit, ravi. C'était la première fois depuis une heure qu'il réussissait à en attraper un. Inutile de dire qu'il était très fier.

T'as vu ça, Mione ?! Je l'ai attrapé ! J'ai attrapé le souafle !

C'est génial, Ron ! s'exclama son amie, réellement ravie pour lui.

Allez, relance-en une, que je vois si je suis capable de reproduire ce miracle !

Hermione rigola à gorge déployée. Apparemment, elle semblait s'être détendue et paraissait plus à l'aise sur son balai. De l'autre bout du terrain, elle agita alors sa baguette et le souafle revint docilement vers elle. Elle s'en saisit délicatement, faisant attention à ne pas tomber, puis le relança de toutes ses forces vers le rouquin. La balle prit automatiquement de la vitesse, et Ron se tint prêt. Il allait l'avoir comme l'avait si bien dit Hermione, il suffisait simplement qu'il ait confiance en lui.

Il ouvrit les bras et tendit les mains, prêt à recevoir le missile qui se dirigeait vers lui. Ce dernier arriva à une allure encore plus ahurissante que la fois précédente, mais il ne se laissa pas troubler. Juste au moment où il calait ses pieds sur les étriers de son balai, la balle vint se loger violemment dans son ventre, et Ron glissa de son balai. Au loin, il entendit Hermione pousser un cri, prise de terreur. Quant à lui, tenant fermement le souafle sous un bras, il tenta tant bien que mal de se hisser sur son balai, grimaçant de douleur. Il parvint finalement à remonter sur le manche, et un cri de victoire s'échappa alors de ses lèvres. Il avait réussi ! Ce n'était pas qu'un miracle, il avait réussi à attraper cette satanée balle deux fois de suite ! Était-ce le signe qu'il s'améliorait ? Sûrement. Il lança un regard plein de fierté à Hermione, qui au loin le fixait avec stupeur.

Tu vas bien, Ron ? s'inquiéta cette dernière.

Mieux que bien ! répliqua le rouquin, tout sourire.

Il entreprit alors de voler jusqu'à elle, le souafle toujours coincé sous son bras gauche. Il s'arrêta en dérapant juste à côté d'elle, et Hermione laissa échapper un ricanement.

Je suis contente de voir que j'ai des bonnes idées, lui sourit-elle à son tour.

Tu as de sacrées bonnes idées, quand tu veux.

Toujours ce petit ton de surprise, Ronald.

Les deux amis rigolèrent doucement, les yeux de l'un perdus dans ceux de l'autre. Au-dessus d'eux, la lune éclairait légèrement le terrain de Quidditch et, quoi qu'un peu effrayante, la scène avait quelque chose de magique. Une légère brise souffla sur les deux jeunes sorciers, faisant voler leurs cheveux, et Ron se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'Hermione, le manche de son balai bousculant légèrement le sien. Celle-ci eut soudain peur, et sentit le besoin de ramener ses deux mains devant elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, Ron la rattrapa délicatement par la taille, et de fait parvint à la stabiliser. La brunette leva les yeux vers lui et, même dans l'obscurité, Ron put voir qu'elle rougissait. Le rouquin fut touché par cette réaction, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la même. Intérieurement, il rigola. Ils devaient avoir l'air bien fins tous les deux, rougissant au beau milieu de la nuit, dans un froid saisissant, comme deux tomates trop mûres. Mais, bien qu'il se sentît gêné par ce contact dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, il ne fit rien pour le briser. Au contraire, le rouquin ramena sa meilleure amie encore plus près de lui, si bien que leurs deux étaient parallèles l'un à l'autre, et seulement quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages respectifs. Ron sentit sa respiration s'accélérer suite à cette prise de conscience, mais fit son possible pour le cacher. C'était sensationnel. Tellement incroyable qu'il n'avait aucun mot pour décrire la scène qui se déroulait juste devant ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Hermione lui chatouiller le nez et les joues, et fut surpris de sentir une légère odeur de menthe s'insinuer dans ses narines. Il sourit. Avait-elle pris un bonbon à la menthe juste avant de le retrouver ? Il n'osa même pas imaginer ce que cela voulait dire. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur loupa un battement.

Hermione…

Ron, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement, approcha doucement sa tête de celle de la brunette. Il crût que son amie allait se reculer, mais celle-ci n'en fit rien, à sa plus grande joie. Alors, rassuré par sa réaction, Ron Weasley posa délicatement sa main sur la joue d'Hermione Granger, appréciant la douce sensation que cela lui procurait. Sa peau, encore plus pâle que d'habitude sous la lumière de la lune, était plus douce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sa joue était chaude, aussi chaude que sa main, il devait l'admettre. Il ferma les yeux, et posa son front contre le sien. Là, tête contre tête, plus rien ne les séparait. Plus aucune différence ne les distinguait, et c'était comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Ron en était sûr, une connexion s'établit entre eux à ce moment-là. C'était comme si une ficelle d'or reliait leurs deux cœurs, incassable et résistante au temps. Pouvait-elle le sentir, elle aussi ? Pouvait-elle ressentir ce lien, au plus profond d'elle-même, comme lui le pouvait ? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Ron… murmura Hermione, en baissant les yeux.

Oui ? répondit-il, sa voix à peine plus forte que le vent.

Il pria pour que rien ne vienne perturber ce moment, il en avait besoin. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en rêvait, qu'il attendait ce moment. Enfin il était débarrassé de tout obstacle, enfin ils étaient débarrassés de toute gêne.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle refusait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux, et Ron hésita entre l'envie de sourire ou le besoin de s'affoler. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire, et cela lui faisait extrêmement peur.

Ai-je vraiment besoin de te le dire ?

A ceci, Hermione releva brusquement la tête et laissa échapper un soupir, prenant apparemment conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle sembla tout à coup se réveiller, et Ron lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle était belle, là, sous la lumière nocturne. Tellement belle qu'il fut soudain pris de vertige. Avant qu'il ne tombe, il se décida à faire le premier pas. Il rapprocha sa tête de la sienne, sa main toujours posée sur son visage, et entrouvrit les lèvres. Avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, il vit Hermione faire de même, et de fait fut rassuré. Il était sur le point de l'embrasser quand tout à coup des bruits se firent entendre en dessous d'eux. Ron jura, et il entendit Hermione maugréer sous sa barbe. Quelle poisse ! Il fallait que quelqu'un les surprenne juste à ce moment-là ! Sans même regarder de qui il s'agissait, il se fit la promesse de tuer quiconque avait osé les déranger. Mais en regardant en contrebas, Ron déchanta très vite en réalisant qui cela était, et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Cela sentait mauvais pour eux, vraiment très mauvais.

Mr Weasley, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faîte perché dans les airs à une telle heure ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, emmitouflée dans une longue robe de chambre en pilou. Bien sûr, cela vaut aussi pour Miss Granger !

A ses côtés se tenait Rusard, lui aussi en robe de chambre et tenant Miss Teigne dans ses bras. Si la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'avaient pas été aussi sérieuse, Ron aurait bien été tenté de rire à la vue de ce dernier. Il ne douta cependant pas un seul instant que le vieil homme devait se sentir incroyablement gêné de se trouver ainsi habillé devant des élèves.

Eh bien, jeunes gens ? s'impatienta le professeur de métamorphose. Vous comptez descendre de vos balais, ou dois-je en voyer Monsieur Rusard vous chercher ?

A ces paroles, l'intéressé leva des yeux paniqués vers la vieille femme, comme l'implorant de ne rien faire de tel. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, et hochèrent la tête en même temps. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les deux adultes, quoi qu'un peu lentement pour ne pas déstabiliser Hermione. Lorsqu'ils retouchèrent le sol, le professeur McGonagall n'avait en rien l'air énervé. Au contraire, elle semblait juste légèrement exaspérée. La pauvre dame devait avoir l'habitude. Et pour preuve, celle-ci dit :

Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas rester tranquille, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ? Serait-ce trop dur pour vous ? elle fronça et haussa les sourcils en même temps, les lèvres pincées, comme seule elle savait le faire. Et au fait, où est passé Mr Potter ?

Il n'est pas avec nous, professeur, Hermione avoua d'une petite voix.

Par la barbe de Merlin, s'étonna McGonagall. Il va neiger des choco grenouilles, si ça continue comme ça. Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes sur le terrain de Quidditch, jeunes gens ?

Ils étaient sûrement en train de planifier un sale coup, Madame, s'interposa Rusard, le regard perçant. Si je puis me permettre, ces deux-là sont toujours impliqués dans quelque chose. Tenez, pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai vu-

S'il vous plaît, Rusard, le coupa le professeur d'un geste de la main. Un peu de tact, je vous prie. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ne faisait rien de mal.

Ron ne savait pas si c'était le fruit de son imagination, mais il crût percevoir dans les yeux du professeur McGonagall une lueur malicieuse, presque complice. Le rouquin rougit et détourna le regard, gêné.

Nous ne faisions rien de mal, je vous assure, Professeur, tenta de se justifier Hermione. R-Ron- Ron avait un trac fou concernant le match de Quidditch de demain, et je lui ai proposé de l'aider à s'entraîner. Si quelqu'un doit être puni ici, c'est moi Professeur.

A cette déclaration, McGonagall leva un sourcil, visiblement étonnée. Après tout, peu de monde se douterait que la brillante Hermione Granger ferait une chose si inconsidérée.

C'est très honorable de votre part, Miss Granger, assura la vielle femme. Mais vous savez pertinemment que je suis obligée d'appliquer une sanction pour votre imprudence ainsi que pour avoir désobéi aux règles.

Nous en sommes conscients, Professeur, Ron dit, la voix ferme.

Il voyait déjà la beuglante qu'il allait recevoir de sa mère. Il soupira intérieurement. Le professeur McGonagall les regarda tous deux attentivement, comme si elle jugeait quelle punition elle allait leur infliger. A côté d'elle, Rusard trépignait d'impatience.

Bien, comme c'est pour le bien de la maison Gryffondor, je présume, je vais être clémente avec vous. Si Gryffondor gagne le match demain, je vous laisserai vous en sortir.

Oh, merci infiniment Professeur ! s'exclamèrent en cœurs les deux sorciers, clairement soulagés.

_Cependant_, elle leur fit les gros yeux pour signifier qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait fini. Si Gryffondor perd demain, Mr Weasley, vous et Miss Granger devrez aider le Professeur Rogue à nettoyer la salle de Potion pendant deux semaines.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête, pensant déjà au calvaire qui les attendait si leur équipe perdait le lendemain.

Vous devriez filer, maintenant, les avertit McGonagall, avant que quelqu'un de plus sévère que moi ne vous surprenne. Ah, et Miss Granger ?

Oui ? s'empressa de répondre la jeune Gryffondor.

Ses cheveux volaient tout autour d'elle, et elle écarta rapidement une mèche de devant ses yeux.

Félicitations pour avoir enfin réussi à monter sur un balai, si le Professeur Bibine était là pour vous voir, elle serait incroyablement fière de vous. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

La jeune sorcière, confuse face à ce qu'il venait de se passer, se confondit en remerciements, ignorant l'air indigné de Rusard qui foudroyer McGonagall du regard. Celle-ci incita les deux jeunes gens à se diriger vers le château, ce qu'ils firent, et ferma la marche. Cependant, elle attira Ron vers elle, qui la regarda d'un air inquisiteur. Devant eux, Hermione et Rusard continuèrent à marcher d'un pas rapide.

Si je puis me permettre, Mr Weasley, commença-t-elle à voix basse, bien que je trouve cela très romantique de voler avec son amour sous le clair de lune, je vous conseillerais néanmoins de trouver un endroit plus tranquille, la prochaine fois. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas d'un premier baiser ruiné par une vieille sorcière toute aigrie.

Et sur ces paroles, le professeur McGonagall rejoignit d'un pas vif les deux personnes devant eux, laissant Ron méditer sur ses paroles et sur le sens qu'elle avait voulu leur donner.

« Ces femmes », pensa-t-il, secouant la tête, complètement dépassé. « Elles me tueront toutes. »

* * *

**A/N****: Voici le second chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît. **


End file.
